During network transport of digital files, such as video fragments or pieces that are sent in individual files called segments, various events or errors (e.g., tune-away, radio channel errors, etc.) can occur that result in only partial files being received. For example, current evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS) middleware on a computing device may only receive a partial file due to transmission errors between the Broadcast Multimedia Service Center (BMSC) sending the file and the computing device receiving the file. In some networks, byte-range file repair can be used to attempt to repair a file when only a partial file is received by a computing device. Version information for the file being requested can allow a server to distinguish between multiple versions of a file hosted by the server and return missing source symbols to the computing device matching the requested file version.